1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a combining structure, and more particularly to an innovatively designed combining structure for shelves.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
In the structural design of conventional shelves, usually a number of cross bars are combined together (through screw locking or insertion) to form multiple bearing frames. Between the corners of each bearing frame, vertical rods are provided to connect and combine the bearing frames to form a shelf. However, as such a structure has too many complicated joining parts, assembly is not easy and the overall structural strength can not be easily enhanced. Hence the supporting and compressive capacity of the shelf will be affected. This poses a problem and disadvantage.
In view of the above problem and disadvantage, the bearing frames of most shelves in the present market are an integral body to dramatically reduce the joining parts and enhance the shelf assembly easiness and overall structural strength. However, in actual applications, it is found that the combination style of the vertical rods still has some shortcomings to be improved. In most conventional vertical rod combining structures, the corners of each bearing frame are provided with sheathing pieces, so that the vertical rods can be inserted into the corresponding ends of the sheathing pieces. The methods for combination between the vertical rods and the sheathing pieces comprise: tight insertion; fixation with lateral screws on the sheathing pieces after insertion; or male and female clasping, wherein the vertical rods are configured with spaced ring grooves, and corresponding clasping flanges are provided inside the sheathing pieces. However, in any of the above combinations, the outer diameter of each vertical rod must match the inner diameter of the sheathing pieces. This will cause inconvenience in assembly (as the outer diameter of the vertical rods is almost the same as the inner diameter of the sheathing pieces, it will be very difficult to operate during insertion or pulling out because of the tightness), and the material cost of the vertical rods can not be further reduced. This poses a problem and disadvantage. Moreover, the joining parts between each vertical rod will be rough and uneven, affecting the overall appearance of the shelf. Hence, there is a necessity for improvement and breakthrough.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.